The Ditzy Calamity
by Nazo the Mysterious Hedgehog
Summary: Three days after the wedding of Cranky and Matilda. Ditzy Doo (aka Muffin) visits her friend The Doctor, and after a test of his latest creation is successful. Ditzy accidentally breaks a jar in The Doctor's lab, can they overcome the calamity!


A Ditzy calamity

Finally, a peaceful day in Ponyville! Three days ago the Bug Bear was grandly defeated by the Mane Six and Cranky Doodle and Matilda were married. Chaos had ensued, thanks to Ditzy Doo's (aka Muffin) mistake on the wedding invitation, yet on the day of Cranky and Matilda's wedding, everyone in the town had worked together and the wedding had gone off without a hitch. Ditzy Doo, was relieved and happy that everything had turned-out splendidly and decided to take a day off. Ditzy wanted to do something special, so she decided to pay a visit to her friend The Doctor. She always enjoyed getting to see him and his various creations in his lab, so off she trotted.

"What are you working on today Doctor?" Ditzy asked her friend.

Busy installing a piece into his latest creation, The Doctor replied, "Today, my dear, I'm working on an automatic tailor.

"An automatic tailor?" Ditzy asked.

"Yes, an automatic tailor. You see after everything that happened concerning the wedding day, I woke-up in the middle of the night and pondered. . .What if something happened like that again and I don't have someone qualified to tailor one of my suits?" Adjusting a few more bolts, he continued, "Well the obvious answer was to create a machine that could tailor everything, and this marvelous machine will do just that." Adding the finishing touches, his wonderful machine was completed. It glowed with the shine of brightly polished new metal and The Doctor couldn't be prouder of his accomplishment. "Why look here, I have created a metal pony mannequin, complete with several tailoring tools attached to it.

"Ooooohhhhhh…..Pretty" Ditzy exclaimed, as she looked at the automatic tailor.

"Indeed she is, and maybe if my test run goes well, I could use this machine to help out many other ponies" The Doctor exclaimed.

With a concerned look on her face, Ditzy asked, "But Doctor, wouldn't that make a lot of ponies lose their jobs?"

"I suppose you have a point there," The Doctor continued, thoughtfully scratching his chin, "I guess that I'll just keep this one in my private use lot-of-creations."

"So when are you going to test it?" Ditzy asked.

"Just as soon as I get my test suit. Stay here for a moment and please be careful while I'm gone. . .and don't touch anything!" The Doctor said as he quickly trotted off to get his suit for the test run. Ditzy did her best too stay-put, but just then something colorful caught her eye. She carefully walked over to a lone bottle that looked like it had blue lightning in it. Oh boy did she want to touch it! Just as she was reaching out for the bottle, The Doctor returned! Ditzy slowly backed-up to the space she had originally been standing in. Whew! The Doctor didn't seem to notice. That curiosity would have to wait for another time.

Having returned with his test suit, The Doctor exclaimed, "Alright young Muffin, it's time we test out the automatic tailor! Just let me place the test suit on the automatic tailor and then you and I will need to step behind the safety glass and as an added precaution, here is a pair of safety goggles for you, and one for me." Pushing a couple of buttons the experiment began. "I'm starting at low power." Continuing, The Doctor slowly pushed a lever forward and electricity pulsed into the machine. The tools of the machine began to move slowly and little by little, The Doctor increased the power. Soon the tools began to move a little faster. Feeling a bit more confident, The Doctor increased the power again, and the automatic tailor began to work at a steady pace. Within a couple minutes the machine finished the test suit and powered down. Smiling, The Doctor was pleased with the success of his creation, but he still needed to make sure that the suit was tailored properly and that the finished product looked good on him. Expectantly he trotted to the machine and removed his finished suit.

"Now for a try-on," expressed The Doctor. With a grin and the raise-of-an-eyebrow, The Doctor was pleased to announce that the fit was impeccable and declared his new creation a stunning success.

Seeing her friend pleased with his success, Ditzy sat excitedly nearby with a big smile on her face. But that smile was not to last too long! Because as she hopped-up and down in her seat, the floor began to crack around her and to her horror, it traveled toward the shelf where the bottle with the blue lightning was held! Suddenly the bottle fell-off of the shelf and shattered into a million pieces! What Ditzy thought was blue lightning, escaped from the shattered bottle! But wait, it wasn't lightening at all, it seemed to be some kind of flying creature! And to make matters worse, the creature was flying around the lab creating mayhem, knocking over everything in its path! To Ditzy, it seemed like the blue lightning had somehow become alive and had a mind of its own. The blue lightening looked at the automatic tailor and made a grin before it shot itself at the machine.

"What just happened?" Ditzy shrieked.

"Oh my goodness, did that annoying electric gremlin escape from his jar again?" The Doctor calmly inquired.

A little scared and a lot spooked, Ditzy asked, "Electric gremlin? What on earth is an Electric Gremlin?"

"It is an annoying little beast, made entirely out of electricity. I found it in the lab one day and used a special jar to capture the creature, thinking to keep it from getting out into public. But it seems as though the little trouble-maker has infected my new automatic tailor machine and escaped!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"What does that mean Doctor?" Ditzy asked.

"Well Ditzy, my curious one, the electric gremlin is now gone, back to the realm of electric gremlins. They are able to utilize the electrical energy output from any machine to transport themselves to another dimension. But that is neither here nor there. . . my real concern is the automatic tailor running completely out-of-control." No sooner had the Doctor uttered these words when another lightening show began to take place. ZAP! ! ! A huge bolt of electricity shot out of the automatic tailor and it began to buck like a rodeo horse, galloping and bucking around The Doctor's lab, grabbing all of his suits and wildly stitching them all together. "This is a disaster! My suits are all ruined!" The Doctor cried out as the automatic tailor bucked again, dashed by The Doctor and Ditzy, crashing through the lab door and into the streets of Ponyville.

" s…that's one BIG hole!" Ditzy sadly exclaimed, as she looked through the gapping damage of what had once been the front door of The Doctor's home.

"We haven't a moment to lose! We must stop my creation before it ruins everyponies clothing!" The Doctor yelled as he grabbed his sonic screwdriver and charged after his rogue creation.

As the automatic tailor ran through the town, it paid an unwelcome visit to Lily, Daisy and Rose's home. Everyone close-by heard the three sister's screaming, and looked toward the house just in time to see the contraption jump through a window. Ditzy and The Doctor ran into the house only to find Daisy, Lily and Rose stitched-up in dresses and passed out.

Awakening, Lily cried out, "Oh the horror! The horror!"

"What in Equestria happened here?" The Doctor asked, stunned and shocked by what he was witnessing.

"It was terrible, just terrible!" Daisy cried.

"We were just trying on our dresses and. . .getting ready for the Sunday Ice Cream Social. . .and then. . .that. . .that metal monster crashed through the door and. . .grabbed every single one of our dresses and. . .then it stitched them all together and. . .then it stitched all of us into the dresses and. . .and now one of our windows is destroyed!" Rose declared.

"What horror!" Lily cried out again.

Using his sonic screwdriver, The Doctor carefully released the three sisters from their textile entrapment. It was no surprise when the three sisters once again swooned after seeing all their beautiful dresses made into fabric swatches by the automatic tailor. The Doctor called Nurse RedHeart of Ponyville to assist the sisters and assured them that she would stay by their sides until the crisis was over. Shouting apologies, The Doctor and Ditzy ran out the door refocusing on the task at hand.

Using his sonic screwdriver to try to track the automatic tailor, The Doctor winced when he realized where it was headed, directly to Mane Street and the Carrousel Boutique! The Doctor knew he had to hurry before the metal terror got to Carrousel Boutique and ruined all of Rarity's designer dresses and suits.

The Doctor and Ditzy followed the machine to the market place and arrived just in time to see it trying to stitch-up Granny Smith, but once it spotted them, the machine dropped her and made its escape. They continued to chase the machine until The Doctor and Ditzy accidentally crashed into Octavia and Vinyl Scratch.

"That's certainly one way to have a rude awakening!" Octavia exclaimed, as she brushed some grass and twigs off herself.

"Oh my goodness, I'm sorry for running into you two like that" expressed The Doctor.

"No problem dude, just watch where you're running next time" Vinyl said as she picked-up her headphones and put them back on.

"Oh my! Aren't you that pony who I met the other day? What was your name again?" The Doctor asked Vinyl.

"I think we've met a few times in the past, but we've been so busy we hardly have had time to talk." Octavia answered The Doctor. "Oh, and Vinyl isn't ignoring you, she is just *ReallY* into her music!"

"Certainly, no offense taken. If memory serves, you're Octavia? The leader of the musical group that performs at the Grand Galloping Gala, correct?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes I am. Vinyl and I are roommates." answered Octavia.

"Well that is lovely, but now to the point of all this running about; my assistant and I are tracking down a loud, obnoxious machine shaped like a pony. We have to stop it quickly, VERY quickly! " The Doctor expressed.

"A machine shaped like a pony? Yes! Vinyl and I saw something that sounds just like that, about a minute ago, it headed that way" Octavia explained, as she pointed toward an inn.

"Oh my! We've got to stop that contraption… Um….. What happened to your cello?" The Doctor inquired.

"What an odd question, what do you mean?" Octavia asked.

"Well your cello case is empty, and you did say that machine zoom by you, correct?" The Doctor asked, as he showed Octavia her empty cello case.

"Goodness gracious! That thing must have robbed me when my head was turned! Vinyl and I will do whatever we can to help you stop that thieving contraption!" Octavia exclaimed.

Vinyl nodded "Yes" to the beat of her music.

"But why would a machine steal a cello?" Ditzy asked.

"It's probably trying to use new tools for its mayhem?!" The Doctor answered, as he and his friends charged off after the machine.

By the time they caught up with it, the automatic tailor was making a mess out of Photo Finish's fashion models' dresses. There was quite an uproar with the crowd as the machine was quickly moving from one gown to the next. Try as they might, The Doctor and Ditzy could not stop the machine, it was just moving too fast. Octavia tried to jump-in and rescue her cello, but the machine threw her aside. Octavia let out a little cry of pain, which immediately caught the attention of her bestpony, Vinyl.

"It's on now!" shouted Vinyl, "No one makes my friends cry!" Grabbing the headphones from her head, Vinyl amped-up the volume to max and shot sound waves, attacking the machine. Not liking the blast of sound waves, the automatic tailor fled from the scene. Witnessing the machine's response to the attack, The Doctor had a brilliant idea on how to best the machine, but he'd need help from Vinyl Scratch. The Doctor asked her if she had a way to fire a large blast of sound waves?

She smiled and responded, "Of course I do, I'm Vinyl Scratch!" and with that she ran for her house.

In the meantime, Octavia, Ditzy and The Doctor tracked the automatic tailor to Rarity's Carrousel Boutique. Without a moment to lose, Vinyl arrived with her mobile DJ booth. She fired-up the booth and The Doctor used his sonic screwdriver to get the sound waves at the right frequency so they could shake his rogue contraption to pieces. Victory! The automatic tailor machine stitched its last stitch and broke into several pieces, scattering all over the ground. The Doctor and Ditzy took all the pieces of his destroyed machine and locked them safely away into a storage room.

Remarkably Octavia's cello was undamaged, with the exception of the strings. She was overjoyed!

With a sad look on her face and a heavy sigh, Ditzy hugged The Doctor and said, "I'm sorry that your automatic tailor was destroyed Doctor. I know it was all my fault that the gremlin got loose because I couldn't help myself from bouncing up and down."

"It's alright Ditzy. It's O.K. to get excited over new experiences and besides, perhaps the world wasn't ready for the automatic tailor. One day it will be ready, just not today! For now, I think we should help clean-up the damage my machine did to the town." The Doctor expressed.

The Doctor made good on his word and repaired all the property damage to Ponyville, although he was at quite a loss on what to do about the dresses, gowns and suits.

"No worries" exclaimed Rarity, "I see this as an opportunity to explore fresh new ideas and create more of my fabulous designs! And, don't worry about Lilly, Daisy and Rose, I scheduled an appointment with them this afternoon to look at some of my newest "off the rack" dresses and capes, they will look amazing!"

With a look of gratitude, the Doctor expressed, "Thank you Rarity! This is what I love about Ponyville, everyone pulls together to help their friends, through thick and thin!

And so, a day after the accident with the automatic tailor, The Doctor, Ditzy, Vinyl Scratch, Octavia and Rarity had a nice relaxing lunch to celebrate the true meaning of friendship.

THE END


End file.
